Internal strength
by Appledoor13
Summary: Hey everyone this my first chapter,the story explores the how people would have treated hiccup if he was gifted by the gods.Hiccup sure is full of suprises
1. Chapter 1

hiccup woke up at sunrise and to the sound of toothless begging to go for an early morning flight through the clouds he felt hazy, then his previous day came back to him he'd promised to help his father and gobber the whole day. Getting up from his bed and walking over to the window to see what the current time was, judging by the sun dail on his window it still was an hour from sunrise that mean't he still had time to think of how this day could possible get better

:Hiccup".. and that's the call he just didn't won't here right now but

he moved quickly, to the steps to address his father, dad I,m up, you don't need to yell. hiccup quickley freashed himself up and ran, downstairs stoick had barbequed Hallebet prepared hiccup casullay walked into the kitchen with a bit of swagger. hiccup made eye to eye contact with his father looked as a man does when he meets inexpcicable event, Odin's beard son what happen to yea'' that's what I wanna know to dad, do you think my vikingness finally started to blossom,well it could be anything hiccup something, of this sort has never occured not before,but you've proven to be full of suprises haven't yee'. Dad your really calm about this I Kinda feeling strange, let me have look at yee. Hiccup straightend out his back and streched his shoulders, stoick placed his right hand on hiccup's head and checked his forhead tempreture, you aren't running a fever,abruptly Hiccup's stomach rumbeled,Hiccup froze never remember his tummy complaine this loud, Stoick grined knowing hiccup propbaly felt more hungry then usual,lad I've, prepard smoked hallebet with corn shiped form far, by our favourite trader you should go sit and eat plenty this is properly new to yaa but I think your new look has something to do with why ya feel this sudden uneasyness.I felt the same when I,ve have to skip morning meals. You should go see gothi a few in few hours later


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

 **Forward progression**

Hiccup wasn't know for his appetite and usually leaves left overs , however

today on this [mimicking his father] heere day he felt proud for getting a second

serving of smoked cod sprinkled with sea salt and corn halfs

He's thorougly enjoyed his breakfast though he might have to go for second breakfast before long

Fishlegs he's close friend , is propbaly going through second

breakfast at this moment

With his new found hunger satiated he gathered the plates

and the fish basket which had a few left over, he knew

exactly what he need to do

"Toothless"

I've got a basket of fish for you

Wumwum , leaps and bounds , and from the stairs Toothless was looking

down from the large interlocking beams that holds the walls together

Bud get down from there if my father

sees you i'll be troub- son

Dad!

you look great

i appreciate it son

so how you feelin ?

did your father's breakfast help

out with all that

Chief stoick laughed a mighty one

HAA, HAAA,

Hiccup your going to be the talk of the village

yet again

Just look at ya , from gobber's apprentice

To rider

of the unholy offspring of lighting &

death

and now this , i must tell the village council

and Bucket [village artisan] to once again

hang up the portrait in the great hall...


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 . Warrior legacy_

The Great 'hall, a place of merry , warmth and 'roasted boars for an viking's "bottemless hunger".

' _Bucket ,_ the man with a bucket for an hat who's mystic prowess predict's the weather judging by how constricting/tighter it gets before a storm { A.N propbaly cold tempretures and all}

Is currently gathering tib bits from all left behind things laying about .

 _Bucket's_ pov.

This axe is 'still in fare condition ' _Johann_ would pay greatly o' look here' the potrait of chief _Stoick_ and the lad _Hiccup_ i sure did wonders, on this renditon { Buff Hiccup from the series , if you haven't see it that's ok , different folks different strokes "]

I rekon future genarations will marvel at the 'magnifcence"

of the chief _Stoick_ the _vast_ and his boy , the lad who ended a war that's gone on for seven genarations ,' 300 years"

 _The 'one many call dragon conquerr.."_

 _Rider of the of the 'offspring of death"_

A skinny.. lad with freckles ,reddish brown hair and forest green eyes .

" I.. he's got a few season to grow still "

 _Hiccup_ Pov.

Turning around and the view that greeted him of ' _Berk_

 _at the doorsteps_ , the viilage,

A year ago repair's would be happening at this time ,

Now that theirs no more raids the , 'place and it's people are free to let their hair down and relax a bit ,

Improving the place has been the commenly talked intrest'

 _Hiccup_ swelled at knowing he could lend a hand the fellow vilages .

"And theirs so much more to do, to see , and create".

"Good day lad " , a couple of the fellows are holding talks to figure what's next on the list , it would go mighty swell if you where there..

I'll be there , usual time?

I.. lad good on you ..

Said the man going on his way..

"people actully notice me know ! , and it's got nothing do with you bud ?

 _Toothless_ Pov.

Scolfs a breath' / "really" I'm dragon!

" wowseers " ! said a voice !

suprised _Hiccup_ notices the man from just a few minutes before i didn't notice with the sun in my eyes , 'you look different from yesterday !.

about that'..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04. A different view.**

 _Barf_ & _Belch_ race through the clouds with their riders , pivoting left and right

passing trees , boulders clumsly with 'great chance of self 'death & injury..

 _Ruffnut's_ Pov.

"Hey _Tough_ , are you sure ?

'you don't need to stop "hihaha"

 _Tuffnut's_ Pov.

"Burra'- ga ' no i can take it !.

sis we do this most of the time , although having breakfeast

then flying this fast with 'so much ! 'pivoting is almost stupid'..

Their dragon levels out as they reach the , end of the 'vibrant

Berkian forest ..

Diving and gliding through costal obstacles, the rock formations , given way due to immensely great tidal waves!..

A costal landscape , pot marked with overpass & underpass

& , tunnels perfect challange for the riders..

With a burst of energy! Barf & Belch ascend , preparing for

the wild ride" their human's twains _Ruffnut_ & _Tuffnut_ echo..

the chant of not "somewhat' having" regrets..!

 _Trader Johhan_ Pov.

'Ahh the cold almost frostbite giving , nordic 'archpaligo what a

wonderous sight at this time of the day .

"I see berk on the starboard horizon .

"Good to hear lad".

Lower the main canvas, prepare the boat anchor , it be , time

to rise , you freezing lout's it's trading hours ..

The traders ship pass the huge stone 'monaliths , crafted with

:unimaginable creative strength to ressemble towering

"Vikings signalling the costal tereitory ..

As they approch the docks , onlookers and paterons wait in

anticipation , ready to converse in purchase & trade ,

as secentry riders fly above .

one on a _monsterous nightmare_ and a _deadly nadder_ , delivering a strong impression "as they glide above the sails ..


	5. Chapter 5

**From this point onwards this strory is teen rated and i've come to the conclusion , to not write point's of view [Pov] to specify chracters.I've a genreal idea , on how to progress and build anticaption for the good bits still to be written .Also a , point i don't own how to train your dragons , Dreamworks & Cressida do .**

 **Hope you have a ' _Swell_ day and enjoy ..**

 **Chapter 05 A different view** _ **part 02**_

The larger monsterous nightmare 's rider , a rambucious lad/lout knows as _Snotlout_ _Jorgenson_ and his winged breathern _Hookfang_ .

' _Johhan'_ got anything , top of the range for me'

Hookfang feels set to blaze! for not , being mentioned '

"And my fire happy lizard here .

'Ahh i might , i might not let's see 'ah yes you might find this

partticular item most likeable..

Two barrels Berk smoked cod , one create of various sheded dragon scales and a bunch stock of top tier maces & axes , 'ow and a pair set of maces and talons for the them 'sophisticated vikings .

 _"Johhan"_.

"My good fellow , _Bucket_ care to tell me the forcast today

and while your at it the humidity as well , other that

how can i you help today..?

In a different , part of the the Berkian forest , the swinging of a axe could be heard , "a battleaxe" a young madien by the name of _Astrid_ trains to further her skill in combat .

Training is one task she's always done , even now as peace was gained with the dragons .

Uncle _'Fin_ told me of a tale when i was little , a tale of a king in the southern lands 'who's forefathers gained 'peace after a long bloody war with a ruthless man and his people , after the victory the survivors were dealt with 'no mercy' then with peace and the passage of time the kingdom 'flourished it's people and their villages changed , they left behind their traditions , slowly forgetting how they came to "be"

And then then without warning they were attacked , in the dark stillness of night , at first light the kingdom was plundered !

of "everything and anything"

"She takes a moment and a breath , to think

uncle _'_ Fearless _Fin's words ._

 _In times of peace it is easy to forget , to grow "soft" , but the_ world will not stand for such ' , "A great king learns of the past , "A great warrior takes every breath , with that in "mind..

I won't stop , uncle _Fin_ , i know you reside in Vallhalla' the home of the brave' yet your words still guide my path..

 _Astrid_ continues , with her battleaxe , throwing it at the wooden targets around her , taking dive rolls into the grassy soft earth then , springing up with a 'vicious cry to deliver a lime-splitting hrizontal swing , cutting clean the target in half.

Beads of sweat 'glisten along her face , as she yanks the axe out of the tree .

Straightening her back , looking over her weapon to see wheather the edge needs to be sharpened .

As the seasons passed and she grew in 'strength & beauty' , her hair growing to a length that framed her face , quite nicely

yet she cared little for the looks many gave her , she was a " _Hofferson"_ a madien warrior not a damsel to be saved , as 'she would be the one doing the saving ,

 _Astrid_ placed everything as it were , calling her dragon _Stormfly_ the deadly nadder .

'The beats of dragon wings could be heard above as _Stormfly_ came into view then with a ' thud set ground'.

Hey girl how did fishing go?

' _Stormfly_ flaps her wings to demonstrate her swellness'.

"Great to see girl , as she scratchs the right spot on _Stormfly's_ scales , earning a happy cuddle from the blue dragon.

let's head back to the village , as she climes on

and see what _Hiccup's_ up to ?.


End file.
